Mom I married Snape
by Anida Bath
Summary: Mercy Weasley, after being captured and tourtured by death eaters, the is forced to marry Severus Snape, But perhaps there is more to this man than just a murderer?
1. Chapter 1

"Get up, blood traitor!"

I heard a gruff voice snarl as he delivered a swift kick to my ribs. I doubled over on the floor of my cell while I began to cough up blood and spit. Before I could regain a normal breathing pattern the dark figure reached under my chin with his leather gloved hands and forced me to look into his face.

"Oy' Lucius!, look wha we av' ere!"

He chuckled huskily as another figure appeared beside him. Suddenly I was pulled up on my feet by one of my captors and pulled into a bright light. It only blinded me momentarily before I was able to see who they were. One man had short shaggy black hair, I recognized him immediately as Feiner Greyback. His rough dirt covered hands were still locked onto my pale chin as I peered into another displeasing face. Ah, Lucius Malfoy, what could I say about this guy. His hair was silvery blond and his blue eyes, well they could make hell freeze over. Lucius looked me over with a smirk on his face.

"Ugh, just what this world needs, another Weasley girl."

He sneered before grabbing a hold of my arm and pulling me beside him. Then before I could detest to whatever he had in mind for me, I felt like I was being sucked head first through a straw. This only happened for a brief moment before I was able to breath again. My eyes began to roll back in my head as I tried to grasp onto Lucius's black robes.

"Get off me you piece of filth"

The arrogant blond man growled as he shoved me onto a softer floor than what I had been accustomed to. My blood red hair formed a protective curtain around my face as my head hit the floor with a thud.

"Lucius!"

A raspy voice hissed from infront of us. My heart fell into my stomach and I forced myself to become more conscious of my surroundings. As far as I could tell everything in here was seemingly normal. There was dark green carpeted floors, white walls and black curtains. If I hadn't been scared shitless I would have laughed at how much they took pride in their dull colors. I raised eyes from off the floor until I saw the most feared man (if you could call him that) in all of the Wizarding world. Voldemort. His red eyes caught my green ones and I immediately glued them to the ground. I knew I was as good as dead by this point.

"There is no need to be so unchivalrous now" he said in the same straight tone of voice.

"Apologies Milord" Lucius mumbled taking a step back from me.

"Don't apologize to me Lucius." He spat irritably as he bent down infront of me.

"So Lucius," he continued after Lucius had exhaled a vast amount of air.  
"Has she told you anything of the Orders whereabouts"

He sneered as he placed his finger under my chin and then levitated me up as so. I knew Voldemort was looking right at me, but I couldn't tell for sure, I knew that if I looked into his eyes one more time, they would probably be the last thing I'd ever see.

"Yes, she has" Lucius chuckled as he took a step beside him infront of me.

"After only a week of torture?" Voldemort grinned raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Pity, for a Phoenix I'd expect you to hold out on us for a month."

He mused before removing his finger from under my chin and setting me on my feet. I looked up this time, only looking into Lucius's eyes.

"So what shall we do with her my lord"

He asked glaring at me seethingly before reaching for his snake headed cane and pulling it out into its wand form. He immediately raised it to my pale neck causing me to inhale quicker than normally. Voldemort chuckled and walked over behind a large oak desk and took a seat.

"Now, now, Lucius. She has been a great help to us, there is no need to waste such a pretty thing" He grinned placing his spindly fingers together like a church steeple. Lucius lowered his wand glowering at me as he did. I let my breath out slightly through my nose, not completely satisfied on what they were planning on doing to me. A loud knock at the door interrupted my thoughts and caused both men to turn their heads toward the door. He grinned briefly looking at the door and then back to me. I thought he would look away and continue with whatever he needed of whoever was at the door. Instead, he merely grinned,

"Ah, little Mercy. You've been so helpful to me... I now know when your little friends will arrive in Scotland. "I'm pleased I could be of service,"

I suddenly spat, tucking a piece of my lengthy red hair behind my ear. I could feel all of the weeks tortures comming back to haunt me and at this point I was ready to die.

"Are you finished with me? Am I here to be disposed of?"

I breathed anticipating my death by his command. Lucius raised his eyebrow at me before his master continued speaking.

"You've heard too many stories," he announced, letting out a sigh, "No, I intend to give you away as a gift."

"Oh?"

A gift? What sort of gift was a human being?  
"One of my men has been... more then faithful to me," Voldemort stated proudly, "And I want him to be with a woman, a pretty little woman, like yourself."

Oh shit... now I know what sort of gift I was. I glared at him,

"I won't do it."

"You don't have a choice," he hissed, stepping closer to me, "I do believe your apart of the Order... If this doesn't destroy a little bit of your mind, Phoenix, I don't know what will. Come in!"

My head whipped back when I heard the door open, and my jaw actually dropped, something it had never, ever done before. There stood Severus Snape, his eyes wide with shock, a shared emotion.

"I promised you a reward, Snape," Voldemort chuckled, placing a hand on my shoulder tightly causing me to shiver violently. "What better than a new wife to help complete your new manor"

He grinned running his fingers through my blood red locks.

"My Lord, this really isn't necessary,"

Snape stammered, his eyes locking with mine for a moment, then flicking back up to Voldemort,

"You should just kill her... Save you the trou-"

"Nonsense," Voldemort boomed, silencing Snape, "

"You need a woman in your life, Snape. Loneliness is best served during war, and we are no longer at war."

"My Lord..."

"Snape, I am giving you a gift in such a pretty packaging," Voldemort ground out, "Are you refusing it?"

It? Personally I felt as though I wasn't actually considered a person; more of a thing.

"No, thank you," Snape finally got out, his eyes taking in mine for a moment, "I appreciate the offer."

"Good," Voldemort mused, "Now come give your new wife a kiss, then leave."

My green eyes flashed, and I shook my head a fraction of an inch, hoping he would notice. Whether he did or didn't, he ignored me, and swooped in, planting a very chaste kiss on my firmly shut lips.

"You two are suited," Voldemort informed us quietly,

"Now leave. I'll have the money sent to your new manor by tomorrow morning."

"Yes, my Lord."  
Snape nodded stiffly as he kept his hand securely on my waist. Before I could detest anything else I felt another similar feeling of me getting squeezed through a straw. Great well this was just perfect! First I leave my SAFE home in America to help Ginny and her pals, then I get captured and tortured for a week! Now I'm married to the guy who killed Dumbledore, well this is one I'll have to tell my grand kids! I thought sourly. As if a blessing to my lungs, air was finally able to pass through them. Opening my eyes I could have been slapped to the ground by the sigh before me. I, or we, were standing in what looked like a foyer room with white marble floors and columns that contrasted breathtakingly with the expensive black and gold Persian rugs and green curtains in there. My eyes began to water from not blinking them at the grandeur sight before me. My eyes then fell upon Snape as he briskly walked over to what looked like a bar.

There was a deep crease in his eyebrow as he pulled out a large bottle of fire whisky and a clear crystal shot glass. Ripping off the cork with his teeth and then spitting it to the side, he dumped the yellow contents of the bottle into the glass roughly, causing it to overflow and slosh over the sides. Snape then yanked the glass up and brought it to his lips, draining it in a manner of seconds. I walked over to the bar cautiously letting my worn and muddy converses scuff across the floor quietly. His dark brown eyes watched me intently before pouring himself another glass. But before he could set the bottle of fire whisky down, I reached up and gently took it from his hands. I then drained then what was left of the bottle and slammed it down on the counter before coughing slightly.

"So are we really..." I swallowed before finishing.

"M-Married?"

Snape ran his hand over his long face before walking over to a black leather chair and sitting down in it.

"It would seem that way, would it not"

He growled tightly. I walked over and stood directly infront of him.

"How can you let him do this to us, to ME?!" I choked pointing at my chest.

"If you haven't noticed," He said crossing his legs and glaring at me.

"WE didn't have much of a choice".

I stared at him warily before gently taking a seat on the leather couch to the side of him.

"Okay, I have an idea, you let me leave, and when ol' Voldie asks where I went you just tell him I disarmed you when you weren't looking!"

I said happily clasping my hands together and standing up. Snape cocked a black eyebrow at me.

"Very well thought out Mercy, but do enlighten me"  
He said standing up and towering over me. Though I wasn't prepared for him to do that, I maintained my ground.

"How is he supposed to believe that you a WEASLEY and a Phoenix could disarm ME, not to mention your wand is confiscated and safely with him."

I sunk back into my seat as he continued to stand over me.

"Wether you like me or not, as if I would actually care...you have no choice but to be my w-wife"

He spat before turning his back to me and walking back over to the bar.

"S-So there is no way out of this?" I asked him getting up with a straining voice.

"Well you could try suicide" he said pouring him another glass.

"No thank you, I quite like the fact that I a PHOENIX survived a pack of mangy ass kissing death eaters."

Wait was that a grin I just saw on his face? I shook my head thinking it was only that potent fire whisky.

"Listen, uh..Snape, I'm not keen on this situation either, so lets just set some ground rules."

I said beginning to crack my knuckles out of bad habit.

"Fine, lets hear it"

"I want to speak to my mother. I want to have time to myself whenever I feel like it, I want my own bed room...and I want a DVD player and TV put into this medieval hell hole of a town."

I said glancing at him after I was finished.

"Thats it?"

"Yeah pretty much...so whats yours?"

I asked flickering my eyes around the room and then back to him.

"I don't know how you do things over in America, but over here things are always protocol if you're a pureblood."

He said walking out from behind the bar and then leaning up against a column.

"I expect you to act like a QUIET and reserved woman when WE are out in public, I'm not letting you out on your own no matter how much you try to convince me."

I was about to speak before he held up his finger.  
"You may talk to your mother ONCE a week, perhaps more if I don't think your up to something...and there is a guest bedroom already prepared, so you may call that one yours. As for the, DVD player? We'll have to see..."

He said running a hand through his hair and sighing deeply.

"Also, every Friday night the Malfoys come over for dinner, and I expect you every Friday to dress.."

He looked at me in my converses holly black sweat pants, and bloody dirt covered tank top.

"Nicely"

He finished before looking away at my blushing face.

"I will have your clothes delivered here by the morning, or if you like I can ask Narcissa to go and take you shopping"

He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Who is Narcissa?"

"Lucius's wife" he said simply.

I wrinkled my nose and sighed.

"Peachy."


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday

Snape walked a good distance infront of me as I depressingly dragged my feet along behind him as we made it to the marble staircase.

" 'Your' room is up the stairs and to the left, I'll have one of the house elves find you some...clothes"

He said glancing over me disgustedly before continuing.

"There is a bathroom across the hall from where you will be sleeping, feel free to use it any time."

He smirked.

"Haha, very funny"

I grimaced watching him enjoy his arrogance.

"Umm, do you know what today is.."

I asked after a second. Snape raised a black eyebrow.

"Its Thursday."

"Oh, well thanks then.."

I muttered awkwardly. Looking me over one last time he sighed before departing from the bottom of the steps. I glared after him and once his cloaked figure was behind the corner I stuck my tongue out childishly.

"I saw that"

Snape grunted as his voice began to trail off from down the hall.

"I meant for you to!"

I yelled in an arrogant tone. My room was...well awesome. When I opened the door I half expected it to be a dusty dank cell with a straw bed, like the one I had been kept in at the ministry. The walls were a soft baby green contrasting smoothly with the cherry hard wood floors and white flower designs as the trim in the middle of the walls. The room could have held seven people comfortably and more if necessary. It wasn't until I found where my bed was at, that I finally noticed how oddly shaped this place was.

The queen sized mattress was smack dab in the middle of the wall and I 'MEAN' in the middle of the wall. There was a large gap in the wall where the mattress fit perfectly inside. Which looked pretty beautiful at the moment, before I realized the only way a person could get into the bed, was by crawling up the foot of the bed. I liked it though once I looked closer. It basically looked like another chamber, only smaller. There was a rope and a curtain that you could pull to inclose yourself completely inside the miniature chamber bed. That thought was mildly comforting in its self.

"Missus?"

A little voice squeaked causing me to jump. Looking down I saw a small house elf with large glassy tennis ball sized eyes, and a pillow case outfit.

"Ye..umm..uh, just call me Mercy"

I said slightly transfixed by this strange creature. I had known about English wizards having these little...creatures, but I myself had never seen one in person. The little house elf, I wanted to believe was a 'she', bowed her tiny head slightly.

"My name is Genta,"

'She' announced in a tiny voice.

"Master has ordered me to bring you clothes and run your bath."

She said pointing towards the open door on the other side of the hall.

"You'll find everything you need in there,"

Genta squeaked as she began tugging on her pillow case dress nervously. For some reason I felt sorry for her, she reminded me of a little kid. I bent slightly and smiled.

"Thank you, Genta"

I said before rising and walking to the bathroom; a mere twelve steps away. Once I had shut the door behind me, I saw a neat stack of clothes on the closed toilet seat lid. I didn't bother to look at them right away, I was too transfixed with the image I saw in the mirror. The woman staring back at me, was most definitely NOT me.

My hair had once been so violently blood red with soft waves, and now it was a nasty brown color and stringy. I shuttered at myself and quickly turned away from the mirror. Once I had stripped out of my nasty grimy attire that I had been wearing for over a week, I gingerly sat down in the water of the claw foot tub. There were only three words that could describe what this felt like. 'Oh my god'. Grabbing a loofa brush and a random body gel I roughly scrubbed every inch of my body that had been touched by those filthy death eaters.

Thankfully they had not been as perverted as rumors lead me on to believe, but there was no real doubt in my mind that some of those poor bastards were actually the cause of those rumors. The more I thought about my week of torture, the more I thought about America, my home, my family. I guess I could be worse. I mean, I could have been killed, and I know that would have in-turn killed my daddy; Atticus. I wonder if Snape would let me talk to him, not just my mother. Yesh, the thought of my mother; Carolyn, brought tears to my face. The tears continued when I thought about my younger seventeen year old twin brothers; Chance and Honor.

"God, what have I got myself into?"

I groaned as I got out of the tub and wrung my hair out over the edge.

"Ginny, Fred, George, Molly, Ron,...and Harry"

I breathed picking up a red bath towel and wrapping it around my slick pale body. I grasped the clean pile of clothes in my arms and opened the door. This time it only took me five steps as I sprinted across the hallway to my room. Closing and locking this door behind me I dropped the towel to my feet and walked over to the foot of the bed where I laid out my clothes on the covers.

"What the..."

I grunted running a hand over a pale blue handsewn nightgown. Attached to the fabric was a handwritten note.

' I made this for you missus, the master was unable to find clothes for you, he said that your regular attire would be transported here by morning.'  
~Genta

I smiled thoughtfully and touched the letter with my finger tips. Hmm, maybe someone over here did care about me... Quickly I pulled the gown over my damp red hair, and let the fabric fall to my ankles by its self as I walked over to a vanity I had failed to notice before. Sitting down I ran an antique brush, that I found, through my hair.

Friday, November 24

Well today has gone...well for the most part i must admit. This morning I woke up to the smell of one of gods greatest miracles, bacon. Apparently Genta, my little house elf buddy, had cooked me up breakfast in bed. Had she been there when I woke up, I would have graciously asked her to join me. After licking my plate clean and draining my orange juice I set it aside and then watched the empty glass and plate disappear into thin air. As I slid off the end of the bed, (because there wasn't away to walk around it)I walked over to my new vanity.

I was unusually content all of a sudden, so I leaned over and started to put on my make up. I only needed my powder to conceal some of my freckles, and of course black eyeliner and mascara. I smiled at my reflection as I set them back on the vanity. Sure my make up took a good five minutes to apply effectively but it was wor....wait. Where did my make up come from?! Thinking quickly I stood up and curiously looked around the room. And where the hell was my stuff? Snape promised he'd have it here by this morning.

"Genta took it upon herself to put Missus clothes away"

She squeaked from below me. I flinched slightly at how silent she was when comming into a room. Smiling down at her finally I managed to speak.

"Thanks."

I chuckled as I walked over to the dresser and pulled it open to reveal all my pants and undergarments that I had packed when I came over here to join the Order. Hmmm, I wonder how he got all of my clothes over here? I'll have to ask him that later.

"Has Missus made a choice yet?"

Genta trilled skipping over to what looked like a closet door and opening it.

"Uhh, choice for what?"

I said cocking an eyebrow and closing the dresser back quickly. Genta looked at me strangely with her large glassy yellow eyes.

"Why for dinner tonight, the Malfoy family are expected."

Genta quipped quickly averting her gaze back to my closet.

"Urgh"

I groaned slouching.

"Genta, I'll find something I promise..."

"But master,"

" I will handle 'Snape' "

I muttered flipping my hair behind my shoulder and holding my head higher than normal. Genta began to tug a little on her outfit.

"W-Well, if Missus says so,"

She said walking over to the bedroom door and then pausing.

"B-Before I leave miss, I have left your toys in care of my master, he thinks you might try something foolish with them."

Genta then nodded her head and left me standing there dumbfounded.

"Toys?"

I said confused. Walking over to my new closet, I pulled a shirt off the hanger. It wasn't my favorite article of clothing, I much rather preferred baggy loose fitting shirts, than normal form fitting ones like this. I then walked over to my dresser and rummaged around until I found a baggy pair of Goodwill bought American Eagle jeans. I sniffled loudly as I pulled them on. My momma always said it was good to be in style and not pay to much for it. I sighed wiping away a tear from my green eyes. I would always adore my four dollar and fifty cent American Eagle pants. Standing infront of the vanity mirror, I grinned slightly at my

'Save Energy! Don't talk to me' tee shirt. I didn't bother to put shoes or socks on before I walked out onto the green carpeted hallway. I probably roamed around this 'Palace' for a good ten minutes before I found Snape, in a large office looking room. He had his black hair curtained around his pale face, and was in his usual black attire, with his face shoved into a book. I stopped in the doorway and knocked on the frame. His dark brown eyes lazily drifted over to me, causing me to shift uncomfortably.

"Yes"

He said, it wasn't a question it was a command.

"Uh..Genta said that you had some of my 'stuff',"

I muttered stepping into the room and peering around at the leather bound books on the neatly stacked shelves. Closing the book and setting it on the desk infront of him, he leaned over and pulled a large trash bag of stuff on his desk.

"You may have them back, if I see them fit to be in your hands"

He said skeptically untying the yellow string and shaking out the objects until they covered his desk. I grinned when I realized what they were.

"Dude! I thought these were still at Uncle Authors and Aunt Molly's!?"

I laughed running over to the desk and running my hand over my merchandise. Snape raised an eyebrow and stood up from behind the desk. My god he had perfect posture.

"What are they, exactly"

He said sneering down at them. I didn't bother to look up at him as I continued to quietly gush over them. I smiled arrogantly and held one up so he could see.

"This my good sir, is 'Pirates of the Carribean' "

I said so smugly you'd of seen canary feathers on my mouth. Snape swiftly took the movie box from out of my hand and looked it over as he strutted over to me.

"Forgive me, but I find it impossible for 'Pirates' to fit in this, box"

He said handing it back over to me. A laugh erupted from my throat, well more of a bark.  
"Ugh, it doesn't work that way!, if we had a DVD player and a TV I could show you!"

I chuckled darkly placing it back down in the pile.

"Well, I was curious about that"

He said leaning up against the desk while I shuffled through my stack of forty two movies.

"Thats why I had Genta, go out this morning and buy them...I think the machines are in the parlor room"

Snape droned shooting a look over to another one of my movies. I paused instantly and arched an eyebrow.

"You did wha.."

Before he could explain, I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a quick hug, then I bolted out of the room to find the new entertainment center. Though he couldn't see me, my face was as red as my hair. Hells bells, what did I just do?! D-Did I just hug 'Snape'? The man who is part of all of this war? Well...he was technically my husband now, so what did I care. But he's only been my husband for a day...


	3. Chapter 3

"Urgh, I hate this dress"

I grunted pulling at the slick blue fabric. Snape looked up from the parlor couch and sighed. "I think you look quite fetching in it" I stopped pulling and cracked a small smile.

"Thanks"

He mumbled 'Your welcome' before standing up and straightening out his robes. I rolled my eyes and glided over to him.

"Here lemme,"

I said softly brushing his large hands away. Snape ignored me and continued to fix his collar and cuffs. I noticed a small string hanging loose from his sleeve, so wasting no time I reached for it, only to have him do it to. Our hands touched. His gaze turned to my eyes, and mine to his. It wasn't an awkward situation, but it wasn't comfortable either.

"Uhh.."

I mumbled trying to force myself away from his hand. The doorbell rag out clearly through the manor causing me to jump slightly. Finally he brought his hand away and let me rip the string off.

"I'll get that,"

Snape grunted taking a step away from me.

"Just go to the dinning room, I'll be in there shortly."

He said walking out of the parlor with his black robes bellowing behind him. My face couldn't have been less appealing at dinner. I was seated next to Snape and a beautiful blond woman, whom I found out was Narcissa. She unlike Lucius, was much more kinder than I had anticipated.

Her long gold hair was wound tightly back into a bun with diamond butterfly clips pinned into her hair. I could tell she was different than her son Draco, and her Husband Lucius that were sitting across from us. While they practiced the Slytherin tradition of black and green, she wore a baby pink gown with a white trim.

"So, Mercy where did you attend school at?"

Narcissa asked before taking a bite of fish delicately. I snapped back to reality and blushed when everyone was staring at me.

"Oh, I went to a muggle school for ten years, then my parents sent me to the Bell Witch Academy in Tennessee."

I said before bringing my glass of water to my lips. Lucius cocked an eyebrow and set his fork aside.  
"That is a very prestigious and expensive school besides the Beaux Batons in France."

"Lucius"

His wife warned fearing that he was about to start something. I smiled and raised my eyebrow at him.

"I may have been a Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, but my parents could afford the best."

Lucius gave me an appraising smirk. The tall blond man with shoulder length blond hair beside Lucius, looked at me briefly.

"So, how does that school work exactly? Are you put into houses or what?"

Draco said idly leaning back in his seat and eyeing me.

"Sorta, I mean it works like a muggle school. The girls are separated by age groups. From eleven year olds to eighteen year olds. When your eleven your group are daisies. Twelve your pansies. Thirteen your violets. Fourteen your morning glories. Fifteen your Petunias. Sixteen your Jasmine. Seventeen your lilies..."

I announced proudly that I could remember all of those so far. Narcissa was smiling as I continued.

"And in your eighth year your Roses."

The blond beside me clasped her hands together in adoration. "How delightful! Draco you should check into that school.."

She rambled looking over to him.

"Mother, Aurora is only four years old."

Draco mused as he continued to eat. Narcissa turned to me happily.

"Is there a school for boys as well, my grandson is almost seven and well they're not too keen on sending him to Hogwarts, especially since Severus has retired."

I turned my head toward Snape (which I guess you could officially call him my husband) and smiled.

"Oh, no, no, no, I'm not sending my son to an all boys school,"

Draco scoffed setting down his knife.

"And why not?"

I chuckled bemused my his expression.  
"My brothers are in going into there last year of school at an all boys academy in Texas."

Draco, Lucius, and Snape all exchanged glances. I rolled my eyes.

"Urgh, no there not GAY."

Narcissa nudged Lucius's foot under the table causing him to wince. I smiled uncontrollably and relaxed more than I had expected.

"So Draco, you have two kids?"

I said flipping my hair back behind my shoulder and eyeing him like he done me. Boastfully he straightened up in his seat.

"Yes, Liron is almost seven and Aurora is four."

"Aw,"

Narcissa quipped quietly to herself.

"I wish we could have remembered to bring the Christmas pictures of them.."

Lucius rolled his eyes after finishing his last bite of food.

"We would have but Joyce came by and took them back."

Narcissa's eyes hardened slightly before she sighed.

"S'cuse me but who is.."

"Joyce- (Draco announced seethingly) -Is my ex-wife"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that,"

I said quietly averting my gaze to the table.

"Don't be,"

Lucius said harshly.

"Everything was fine with Joyce, until all of a sudden she wanted to become an Order member."

Lucius growled quietly eyeing me ans waiting for a defensive response. Everyone looked at me as if I was supposed to defend the Joyce woman.

"What?"  
I said forcing a smile. Draco chuckled and folded his arms.

"Nothing, we just expected you to stick up for her is all"

I cocked my eyebrow and mimicked his body language.

"I never 'joined' the Order. My cousins asked me to help out on their lil rescue missions. I have nothing to do with his 'war' and my family in America is on neither side."

I stressed through clenched teeth.

"Your family is on 'neither' side?"

Snape asked leaning against his chair casually.

"Yes, after all this war is mainly happening over in Europe, I mean the only hate crimes over in America are between muggles and muggles."

Lucius looked me over and then his piercing blue eyes softened somewhat.

"How does that sit with your Uncle? Aren't Arthur Weasley and your father, brothers?"

"Yes, but just because their family doesn't mean they share the same political views"

I said trying to hold back a tear at the thought of my father.

Once dinner was over, all of us pilled into the Parlor room where the TV and DVD player were infront of the couches and chairs. Being only six o'clock I was getting restless with the amazingly boring conversation Lucius and my husband had picked up on. My wandering eyes were lead over to Draco who was staring at the TV in sharp interest.

"Say Uncle,"

Draco said interrupting the conversation between his father and Snape.

"What is this contraption?"

Snape rolled his eyes and pursed his lips.

"Ask Mercy, she knows more about it than I do.."

Before he could turn back to his conversation with Lucius I sprung up from my seat beside Narcissa.

"Ooo can we watch a movie!"

I said happily looking over at everyone. Narcissa cocked her head to the side in interest.  
"Whats a movie, darling"

She beamed up at me and my enthusiasm. I thought for a moment trying to put this in better context for these seriously outdated wizard.

"Well to put it into short term, a movie is basically a 'Play' that is put on a little memory disk, and whenever you don't feel like dressing up and going out of your house, you put that lil memory disk inside that machine."

I pointed towards the DVD player and then continued.

"And it'll show the 'Play' on that screen."

I pointed back only this time towards the television. Narcissa's blue eyes lit up with delight as did Draco's.

"Sounds entertaining, uncle."

Draco pointed out quietly as Snape stood up.

"Fine, but it has to be something we all agree on, I don't want to spend two and a half hours watching a bunch of muggle rubbish.

I grinned and walked over to the glass case under the Tv where all of my movies were. Picking up the front of my blue dress I gracefully knelt down and gathered them in my arms to spread them across the floor.

I looked up to see Lucius's arm draped around Narcissa possessively as they sat in the love seat. Draco was sprawled out on the lounge chair watching me spread out the movies on the floor.

"What type of movie do you want to watch?"

I asked not looking up from the pile. No one answered, but they just gave me strange looks. I sighed.

"Do you want to watch a scary one a romantic one a.."

Before I could go on Narcissa wiggled happily in her seat and leaned forward.

"Ooo a romantic one sounds lovely."

Narcissa cooed looking over at Lucius who forced a smile. When he thought she wasn't looking he shot me a dangerous look and mouthed the word 'No'.

"Actually,"

Snape droned as he sat down on the couch infront of the Tv.  
"I was looking forward to watching 'Pirates of the Carribean'."

A big smile ran across my lips and I immediately pulled it out of the many boxes of movies. Happily I placed the disk in the DVD player and pressed play. Picking my self up off the floor I walked over to the couch. Not really thinking about what I was doing, I sat beside snape who had his arm thrown lazily over the back of the couch.

Though I never would have done this if I didn't think it appropriate, I cautiously leaned into his open chest and rested my head there. I felt his body tense up for a minute, and I almost debated whether to pull away or not, but casually as the movie began he brought his arm down from behind the couch, and drooped it around me lazily. I immediately snuggled in closer to him.

37 minutes later

'You better start believing in ghost stories Miss. Turner, your in one!' Barbosa snarled as he drained a bottle of wine. Narcissa yelped a little and buried face into Lucius's chest as his face gave off a hint of shock on his pale features. Draco looked over to his parents and scoffed.

"Oh, c'mon guys nearly headless Nick is more scary than him"

I smiled readjusted myself on Snape so that my head was in his lap. I, for whatever reason inhaled deeply. My god he smelled really, really good...my mind began to trail off.

23minutes later

'Thank ye Jack,' Barbosa smiled looking down at Jack Sparrow at his feet. 'Your welcome?' Barbosa smirked and looked at his little animal companion. 'Not you, we named the monkey Jack.' I felt my husband vibrate slightly from a hidden chuckle. I smiled to myself as I stretched my legs out on the rest of the couch.

"Mercy, who is the actor who plays Jack Sparrow?"

Narcissa questioned not looking away from the screen.

"Thats Johnny Depp, one of the most sexiest muggles in history."

All the men in the room scoffed and rolled there eyes. Narcissa leaned away from her husband a little.

"Well I'm not going to argue with that.."

"Cissa!"

Lucius growled disgustedly. I laughed as she threw her arms up in defense.

"What! Don't even act like you weren't staring at that little twig of a girl Elizabeth Swan, when they made her walk the plank"

Lucius shifted uncomfortably in his seat and ignored her. Once the movie was over it was almost nine o'clock. I got up warily and stretched as our guest gathered their cloaks. Narcissa walked over to me and kissed me on either side of my face.

"I had a wonderful time Mercy,"

I hugged her and patted her small back.

"Come over ANY time, and we'll watch some more Johnny Depp movies"

Narcissa looked over her shoulder at Lucius, Snape and Draco.

"How does Tuesday sound?"

the blond said a bit earnestly. I laughed loudly causing the men to look over at us.

"Sure, sure Tuesdays perfect."

I chuckled as Narcissa swept over to her husband and sons side. She winked at me before Lucius held the door open and they departed. I smiled broadly and watched the door close.

Feeling like I was being watched I turned around to face Severus. His brown eyes held an amusing stare as they wrapped themself in mine.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you enjoy the movie?"

I casually asked as he escorted me back to the parlor. Snape sat back in the same place where we had watched the movie and sighed.

"It was, entertaining..."

He mumbled before leaning back his head on the back of the couch and closing his eyes. I sat down beside him and laid my head on his shoulder. There again was the same tensing that he had shown earlier.

"What are you doing?"

He grumbled not bothering to open up his eyes.

"I wish I knew"

I admitted with a small smile.

"I know you don't really care for me, and I barely know you, but I'm just trying to lighten up the mood"

I sighed looking around the room.

"So you think that by acting like Narcissa does with Lucius, then everything will be ideal."

He muttered bringing his head back up the right way.

"Well, what do you want me to do? I mean its awkward enough as it is, I mean if we try to get to know each other....we can at least try, its not like were getting out of this situation anytime soon."

Snape sighed and crossed his legs while I kept my head on his shoulder.

"Fine, what do you want to know..."

The two of us stayed up from nine to one thirty in the morning talking about one another. We would take turns asking questions, I would tell him stories from my child hood, that made him smile or chuckle. I would always get a sense of gratitude out of that. I found that he could be a gentle man when he wanted too of course.

"Enlighten me Mercy,"

Snape grinned from behind the bar in the corner of the parlor. He took a quick swig out of his shot glass and set it down on the table.

"How did you come across such a name?"

Snape asked leaning casually as possible on the counter. I who was seated on the bar stool, flashed a smile at him.

"Thar story is exceptionally long."

I mused running a hand through my thick red waves.

"We've got time,"

Snape said looking at the clock on the wall. Sighing I picked up his glass and took a swig myself.

"Well my mother is very, very, very, deeply religious."

I muttered sarcastically. Snape raised an eyebrow and picked up his glass again.

"She was born and raised in the South so that makes it ten times worse, anyway, she hated the fact that she was born a witch, and she refused to practice magic unless absolutely needed. When she met my dad, Atticus, he was the only one that accepted her feelings on the matter. So once they got married, mom put away her wand for good and never used magic sense. But once I came along...that was totally different. Dad and mom hit a rough patch there. Mom wanted me to grow up like a muggle Christian, and Dad wanted me to embrace the witch in my blood..."

I began to trail off and the thought of my parents made my throat tighten slightly.

Snape poured more fire whiskey in the glass and set it aside.

"Anyway, long story short, dad didn't want me baptized, mom felt sorry for me and named me 'Mercy', so that if and when I die God would have that on me."

Snape gave me a questioning look followed by a forced smile.

"Well your mother, seems.."

"You don't need to be polite, I know my mothers crazy"

I laughed as I stood up. Snapes dark eyes followed me as I walked around the bar and stood infront of him.

"I'm tired, I think I'll head off to bed."

I yawned before getting up on my tip toes and kissing him lightly on the lips.

Unsurprisingly he tensed up, but I took it as a good thing.

"Goodnight, Severus"

I smiled pulling away from him. As I walked over to the doorway of the parlor he said,

"Good night".

I flipped and tossed in my sleep for about two hours straight.

Ever since I was a little girl I've been slightly terrified of the dark.

Now look at me I'm twenty four and afraid of the my dress thats hanging over my vanity chair.

So finally deciding that I could make it past the chair without it comming alive and eating me, I got up and out of my room.

**SNAPES POV**

What was that? I heard footsteps outside my room, they were much too large to be Gentas. Flipping over on my right side I saw the crack of hallway light enter my room as Mercy came tip toeing in.

"Mercy? What the-"

Before I could finish she shut the door back and blackness consumed the room once more.

Wearily I watched her tall figure graze across and over to the left side of my bed.

She gingerly pulled back the covers and climbed in, wasting no time in snuggling into my bare chest.

"MERCY!?"

I projected sternly trying to push her away. The red headed woman looked up at me with teary green eyes.

"I-I'm sorry."

I muttered pulling her back into my body awkwardly. I felt the small rise and fall of her chest, was she was crying? I sighed and held her tighter, I wasn't too sure on what to do in these situations.

"Whats wrong"

I muttered into her ear. Mercy choked a little before burring her face into my neck.

"I- I'm afraid of the d-dark"

She mumbled softly breathing her sweet breath on my collar bone. I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to make sense of this.

"Is that it? Mercy, its just the dark..."

I mused rubbing her shoulders, which seemed like the right thing to do. She shifted her body so that her face was looking up into mine. Gods her eyes were beautiful...actually Mercy in herself was beautiful. Great, now I want to remind myself she's a Weasley, so I won't be so tempted to pounce on her.

"You know how when you're a little kid and your parents tell you 'Don't be afraid of the dark,' or they say; 'Theres nothing in the dark thats going to get you'."

Mercy breathed looking away from my eyes for a brief moment and then biting her bottom lip.

"Yes, I suppose I have heard of that.."

I countered skeptically. Mercy rolled her eyes back and forced the hot tears back.

"My parents never told me that."

She whispered sadly.

**Mercy's POV December 20**

The best news that has come of me and Severus's lil incident is I had the chance to talk to my mother the next week. I won't go into full detail but the components of the conversation went as followed....

"Mercy! Gu lawd bay-be where you at!"

My mother cried from the inside of the fire place. Tears ran down my face as I saw the fire flames gave full feature to my mothers face.

'Mom! O my god I can't believe I'm talking to you! I missed you so much!"

'Mercy, I was told by Molly and Author that you'd been taken by dem death eaters, where are you bay-bay?! I can send Chance and Honor to come and get chu...'

'Mom!'

I interrupted loudly causing her to choke on her last words.

'I can't leave, here'

I whispered sweetly into the fire picture of my mother.

'Hun we can send Ginevra and the Order..'

'Mom, I can't leave, not because I can't, its because I don't want to'

I admitted shamefully brushing a stray hair behind my ear. Tiny flames came flooding from my mothers eyes and I began to cry as well.

'Mercy, what did they do to you?'

She whispered glumly.

'Mom they did nothing'

(Which was a big ass lie) I whispered back soothingly.

'But what I'm about to tell you, you must not overreact, or send anyone to get me, understand?'

My mother shook her flaming head and sucked in a breath.  
'No, I want you to swear to god you won't'

I commanded softly into the flames.

'Mercy I aint swearin to God'

She barked from the fireplace. I inhaled deeply and sighed releasing my tears.

'Then I have no choice then to end this conversation...'

The words only barely made it out of my mouth before she began to yell.

'Fine, fine! I swear to God I won't!'

Her breathing was heavy causing sparks to rise out of the fire pit.

'Mom....I married Snape.'

I whispered in a happy tone. Her breathing hitched in her throat. And I began to dread the worst part.

'I-Iz that it?'

She whispered quietly with her eyes narrowing on me.

'Y-Yeah, I mean, mom if you just give him a chance..'

My mother forced a smile and her eyebrows raised a considerable amount as she did so.

'Well Mercy, I hope you can save that man from himself, thats all I've got to say.'

She muttered skeptically.

'Mom are you feeling alright?'

I laughed brushing away a few tears. Carolyn smiled and she brushed away a few fire tears herself.

'Bay-be when you're a mother, you'll understand what its like t-to think that you'll never see yo lil one again, as long as your safe and away from harm, which I pray you are, then I have no say in what you do with yo life'

I grinned widely and considered embracing the fire for a moment.

'Momma, I luv you.'

I whispered.

'I luv you too bay-be, maybe we can come visit you soon in your new home, I'll uhh, I'll have to break this to yo daddy first.'

she chuckled with a sigh. Leaning down on the palms of my hand I whispered into the fire.

'Thank you mom'

'Your welcome, but first tell me somethin,

' She said looking around the room of the manor.

'Do you luv him?'

I was slightly taken off guard by her question and I mustered enough strength to end the conversation.

'Not as much as I love you, now I have to go Christmas shopping, but I promise I call you next week'

My mother gave me one last teary smile before her face fell into the fire and she was no more. Now focusing back, a lot has changed since that night in his room.

After many a times later that week that I had crawled into his bed, he made the suggestion that I completely move into the room with him.

He thought I would say 'no' but, I am too afraid of the dark to turn down his generous offer. And yet when I think about it now, I find it impossible to go to sleep without him, which makes him feel extra smug about it.

To be perfectly honest, I couldn't have chose a better match myself, Severus and I enjoy our alone time, but at the end of the day we always manage to spend it with each other, whether we're bickering or spooning in the bed.

And by the time we had hit January he was completely fine with me kissing and touching him, I finally yelled at him one night about why he always tensed up when I did that. I think I finally broke through to him.

Christmas was exceptionally intriguing, I won't elaborate on it, but I bought him a wedding band and he bought me one too. I can't help but smile whenever I look down at it too.

"What was this movie called again?"

Severus asked leaning across me and grabbing the cover off the table.

"Gone with the wind"

I said keeping my eyes glued to the screen in front of me.  
'Rhett if you go, what will you do? What will I do?!'

She begged him as he opened the front door. The dark headed man turned back around to face his wife with no hint of remorse in his eyes.

'Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn'

And with that he shut the door leaving Scarlet to herself.

"Is that it?"

Snape asked looking down at me.

"Yeah pretty much"

I said leaning away from him in interest.

"Why?"

"You mean to tell me we spent five hours watching this, just so he can leave her and nothing gets resolved."

Snape grunted placing the movie box back on the table and sneering. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his toned waist.

"If it makes you feel better we can watch the Sequel..."

I chuckled. Snape arched a black eyebrow at me.

"I'm sorry but I detest whatever movie you want me to watch, for a while."

I rolled my eyes and got up from the couch and pulled up the seat of my jeans.

"Well I'm tired, I think I'll got to bed,"

I said yawning and looking over to the clock on the wall. It only read eleven thirty five so I wasn't too surprised.

"Have fun"

He sighed sarcastically as I just stood there infront of him. His brown eyes averted back to me and I glared at him.

"What?"

He snapped trying obviously not to crack a smile.


End file.
